Wintering in Mirkwood
by viciousdisorder
Summary: Sequel to Mistaking Ada. Continues six months later as Estel spends the winter months in Mirkwood with his best friend Legolas. Not Slash. Chapter 3 finally added
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Continuing on from Mistaking Ada, 6 months later the time has come for Estel to visit Legolas in Mirkwood. Reading Mistaking Ada first might be of some help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. All I own is my copy of some lord of the rings merchandise.  
  
A/N 1) Sorry that it's been a while since I last did anything… I had no idea what I wanted to do with this story but then got to go see ROTK and one particular scene inspired me to start writing again. Then it took me ages to think up a title for this. I hope everyone enjoys... please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been almost five months since Estel had last seen his best friend Legolas, the blonde elf prince of Mirkwood. In the mean while to pass the time he had continued with his weapons training- especially archery and close contact fighting- and his lessons about the cultures and history of middle earth's inhabitants. As well as the dagger he had given as a birthday present Elrond, Lord of Imladris, had begun to teach his adopted son some elementary things about healing though most of the time it was Estel's injuries that they were tending to.  
  
There had been a few more overnight excursions with the twins within Imladris' boundaries that Estel had enjoyed immensely and it wasn't long before he got over his nervousness of being near rivers with horses near him. However the twins had also spent time away with the Dunedain, or just orc hunting together, and had arrived home from their most recent expedition a week ago. Estel missed his brothers when they were away but had received his ada's permission to go for day rides and practise the skills he had been taught on his birthday trip.  
  
Legolas had been true to his word and had sent the formal invitation to Estel and his brothers to share the winter with him at Mirkwood so rapidly Elrohir had wondered aloud if the prince had even made it home to send it. So had begun a great correspondence between Legolas and Estel. In each other they found a trustworthy friend and someone to whom they could tell all of their insecurities to without fear of judgement – Legolas finding himself especially surprised by his young friend's maturity and perceptiveness.  
  
It was drawing to the close of the day before the three brothers would be departing for Mirkwood and Estel was in his room packing under the supervision of Elladan. "Do I really need so many formal robes?" asked Estel looking at the pile of clothes that were on his bed waiting to be packed.  
  
It was a pointless question as he knew the answer before his brother began to speak. "You have to take them with you Estel. Even though Legolas doesn't care for formality his adar does. If you don't take all of these and wear them it will reflect badly on our ada. You wouldn't want that would you?" Elladan threw in his trump card and the soft sigh he barely caught told him Estel wouldn't argue the point any more. He hadn't really wanted to blackmail his little brother but he needed Estel to understand. However he wasn't going to tell Estel that even if the edan was on his best behaviour it was likely that others would question Elrond's wisdom in adopting a mortal as a son.  
  
Estel was sent to bed soon after the evening meal had finished with Elrond predicting that it was not likely to help him get much more sleep because of his excitement but that they could only try. However, by the time Estel had fallen over his own feet three times before the morning meal, and despite the excited fervour that shone in his eyes it was obvious that Estel had not slept much at all. By mid morning the brothers were organised to ride out and the day was clear though somewhat chilly as autumn began to turn towards winter.  
  
~*~  
  
The three week journey on horses had been easy, they had not hurried despite Estel's apparent eagerness and neither had there been anything unexpected happen. Their father had reminded the twins to take special care of the one they called their brother and they had kept watch for any dangers. Even so the journey had past pleasantly with the twins pointing out places or plants that Estel had heard about in his lessons, as well as swapping stories about Mirkwood both as it stood at present and how it had once stood as Greenwood the great. Time had also been found to re-establish and extend Estel's tracking skills.   
  
So it was that at the beginning of the fourth week the trio were making camp at the edges of the forest where they were to spend the winter. Rather than enter the wood with evening approaching as Estel had hoped to do, Elladan and Elrohir decided they would wait until the following morning.  
  
Over dinner Estel asked if he could stay on watch on his own that night that he might be awake should a patrol with Legolas come out to greet them. Reluctant to disappoint their little brother further, and trusting that there would be little to endanger them provided they stayed outside the woods for the night, the twins agreed making Estel promise he would wake them if he saw or heard anything strange.   
  
It was a long time after darkness had fallen, yet still a while before the sun would rise, when Estel thought he heard something move in the forest. He stared into the darkness that lay not far from him trying to see shapes by the little light the quarter moon and stars provided. He thought about waking his brothers up but when there was no more noise he decided not to and removed the blade his ada had given him turning it over in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel awoke with a sudden jolt. He hadn't meant to fall asleep whilst on watch- perhaps he was more tired than he'd thought he was. He looked over at his brothers they were both stirring as if they had heard something but it wasn't enough to wake them. Looking around for what had caused them all to wake Estel found his eyes drawn to the forest edge again.   
  
Between the trees stood a figure though it was impossible to tell much about them as they were still among the shadows. Estel bit back a gasp when he realised the figure was coming towards him, and tried to move unnoticeably nearer to his brothers. When the figure finally stepped out of the shadows he removed the hood that had been covering his face and Estel found himself smiling despite the fear that had been recently filled his body. Legolas grinned, "Hello again mellon nin."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) Well that's chapter one. Hope you like it… let me know what you think.  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in this chapter  
  
Ada: dad, informal version of father.  
  
Adar: formal version of father.  
  
Edan: a human.  
  
Mellon nin: my friend 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Continuing on from Mistaking Ada, 6 months later the time has come for Estel to visit Legolas in Mirkwood. Reading Mistaking Ada first might be of some help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. All I own is my copy of some lord of the rings merchandise.  
  
A/N 1) How long has it been since I last updated? I'm so sorry to all of you who read my stories… I shall endeavour not to leave it so long again… unfortunately real-life happened, and then my brain ran away and a few things like that so this story was put on hold again. I can't promise it won't happen again but I'll do my best to prevent it. Hope you all like it despite the wait.  
  
A/N 2) "…" is speech '…' is thoughts. Translations are at the end.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The twins had woken with Legolas' voice, and though their hands had instinctively reached for their swords that did not draw them as they recognised the additional companion. "Mae Govannen Legolas," greeted Elrohir as he and his twin moved to join Estel by the fire which had been brought back to a larger flame though only Estel truly needed its light and warmth.  
  
Elladan seemed distracted, as he sat down between Estel and Elrohir, with only his elven reflexes stopping him from tripping over a spare bag that held some of their food. His eyes were scanning the eaves of Mirkwood, looking intently for something apparently hidden in its shadows. The others waited and said nothing until Elrohir grew weary and nudged his twin asking what the matter was. "Where are you guards Legolas?" asked Elladan, "surely your adar would not have allowed you to travel here on your own."  
  
There was the flash of a smirk on Legolas' face before it returned to a more neutral expression and his shoulders slumping a little as the four sat in silence watching the flames. "Adar did not want me to come tonight; I got back from a patrol only this morning. He said I could come tomorrow with some guards but I couldn't wait."   
  
He looked up and caught Elladan and Elrohir looking at him. "No you can't tell me off," he said smiling, "you might still be my elders by a decade but here I outrank you." There was a brief silence before the twins, then Legolas started laughing. Estel too ended up laughing- though more because Elrohir had tickled him than from an understanding of what had just past.  
  
Afterwards the silence did not seem so heavy and time was spent swapping stories about various events that had taken place over the months since they had last seen each other though not much mention was made of the patrols that Legolas or the twins had taken part in. as Estel attempted to hide his fifth yawn he felt Elladan's arm come to rest on his shoulder. "I think it is time for you to sleep Estel. You've stayed awake for long enough." Estel tried to protest about this but the effect was ruined as he yawned again. Legolas moved and collected a blanket then offered it to Estel, singing quietly an old elven ballad that lulled the edan to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan woke the three others a little after dawn the next morning. He sent Estel and Legolas to collect the horses as he and his twin dismantled what had passed as their camp and began preparing breakfast. Legolas had confirmed, before he had fallen asleep earlier that morning, that he intended for them to reach his father's court in time for the midday meal. So it was that Elrohir was happily preparing a large meal using most of the extra food supplies they had brought.  
  
The return of the three horses, and two wet and laughing individuals, caused Elladan and Elrohir to look at one another in puzzlement. Legolas stopped laughing when he saw it but Elladan was pleased to see that the smile didn't seem to leave his face, and the weariness that had been there earlier had seemingly dissipated. "Legolas told me I needed a bath," said Estel as he walked over towards the fire and his breakfast.  
  
Elrohir looked up and laughed as he looked up and saw his little brother's stomach which let out an undignified gurgle at that same moment. Blushing Estel looked away to the edge of the forest. "Hungry Estel?" to which the boy just nodded. "It's almost ready" he said standing up, "but before we eat you should get changed. If we ride into Thranduil's court with you wearing those clothes on Ada will never be able to send you here on a diplomatic errand again. So it was that when the morning meal began Estel found himself in one of his formal tunics with his hair pulled back into some simple braids.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast Legolas mounted Estel's horse behind the boy taking control of the animal as they reached the wood's entrance. Suppressing a shiver Estel smiled and tried to pretend nothing was wrong. Behind him the three elves also sat straighter and began to focus in intently both on the path in front of them as well as what was happening on either side. It had been a long time since Mirkwood had been called Greenwood the Great and all three elves were aware of how much of a target the might make for various enemies.  
  
~*~   
  
It was close to midmorning when they stopped again. The three elves has caught the sound of others coming towards them, though they were reluctant to leave the path, which might expose them to further dangers- not least becoming separated from each other. However fears were set aside when a group of five other wood elves joined them. "My prince," began the one who stood slightly in front of the others.  
  
Legolas dismounted with a sigh. "Not now please," he asked "I am sure Adar will require a full explanation when we return and I don't feel in the mood to repeat myself. I am perfectly well." The other elf nodded, glancing briefly at Legolas to confirm the truth of the last statement.  
  
From his sear Estel looked around. No one was paying him much attention, so he carefully climbed down from his horse. He didn't mean to go very far away only that he needed to relieve himself and had been about to ask to be excused when the other elves had arrived. He looked and chose a tree that although beside the path was a little way behind the party. If anyone noticed they didn't comment and it seemed that the twins were greeting most of the wood elves warmly like old friends.  
  
It was one of the guards who made the suggestion soon after that they return with a pointed look towards Mirkwood's prince which was seen and returned. But all agreed and Legolas returned to Estel's horse only to find it now riderless. His question "Where's Estel?" caused both the twins to pause and turn towards him a look of horror showing clearly one their faces. The other elves were fearful, only now remembering the fourth who had arrived with the trio of elves and their king's commands to take extra special care as this was the youngest son of Elrond.  
  
Estel heard his name being called and cringed. He'd promised he wouldn't wander off and he doubted his brothers would give him much of a chance to explain where he had been. Coming round from behind the tree he saw the path and stepped onto it. Almost immediately as he did so an arrow sped past his face just nicking his cheek. He let out a cry of alarm, though training brought both his hands to his sword's hilt.  
  
"Pusta!" called Legolas loudly before anything more could happen. Swiftly making his way to his friend, he guided Estel back to the group noticing that most of the fear had left his features although a slight tremble still ran across his tense shoulders. "Estel," he said turning to his young friend, "my apologises that you have been shot at. Please accept my apologises, and those of the ones who have been assigned to protect me." 'And you' he thought though he didn't mention it aloud. The boy nodded unsure of the correct words with which to express his forgiveness.  
  
Satisfied Legolas turned to archers before him. "This is Estel Elrondion, brother to Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, guest in this land of myself and my father, our king. Please watch over him and protect him, he is gwador nin." If the other elves were surprised at such a title they did not show it.  
  
With the introductions and apologises made Legolas helped Estel onto his horse before also mounting to ride behind as he had done so before. No comment was made about Estel's disappearance, though watching his brothers Estel was sure that it would come later. So it was that they made their way without further interruptions to the court of Mirkwood, arriving with just enough time for a formal welcome before the next meal was to be served.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in this chapter.  
  
Mae Govannen – Well met  
  
Adar – formal version of father  
  
Edan – mortal  
  
Ada – dad, less formal version of father  
  
Pusta – stop  
  
Elrondion – son of Elrond (kind of a title)  
  
Gwador nin – brother (in the sense of sworn brothers, not by blood)  
  
Once again my apologises that this took so long to get out… it would have been up a day earlier if my internet connection hadn't decided to not allow me to view ff.net. Please leave a review even if it's only telling me to update faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Continuing on from Mistaking Ada, 6 months later the time has come for Estel to visit Legolas in Mirkwood. Reading Mistaking Ada first might be of some help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. All I own is my copy of some lord of the rings merchandise.  
  
A/N 1) To all readers of my stories.  
  
My sincerest apologises in the length of time that it has taken for me to update this story. In this order the following has happened: uni started, my computer decided to stop letting me access FF.net, I lost the original draft of this chapter (always a potential problem for those who write with paper and ink first), and my internet connection died.  
  
Thankfully all of these now appear to be sorted out or a method to get around them has been devised. Thank you for your patience. It is my hope that now as the holidays start at the end of this week I will get more of this story written so I can update more regularly.  
  
Once again comment, criticisms, suggestions and guilt trips are all happily received.  
  
A/N 2) Sorry about the sections with lots of titles in them. I'll try to keep from doing that in the future. I just imagine that the court of Thranduil is much more one to stand on rituals than Elrond's is, and I couldn't think how else to portray this.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil Elrondion of Imladris," a clear voice introduced the twins and Estel watched as his brothers moved forward to be presented to Thranduil and the rest of Mirkwood's court. The careful movements were perfectly timed and executed in unison. Estel felt a growing knot in his stomach as he tried to remember the hours of court etiquette his ada had spent the summer evenings tutoring him in. Elrond had previously excused his edan son from learning such intricacies but had foreseen that Estel would need such an education if he was to not completely embarrass himself when he visited his friend's home.  
  
Estel looked around him, trying to find something in the grand eating hall that would remind him of his home. Something familiar that he could recognise and ground himself with – yet there seemed to be nothing, not even his robes. They had arrived with a little time to spare before the meal was to begin. Whilst Elladan and Elrohir had been happily greeted by some elves that Estel assumed were old friends they had asked to be excused to clean up from their journey – a request cheerfully granted. In the privacy of their own quarters the twins had bathed and changed, as well as insisting that Estel did likewise with Elladan carefully cleaning the scratch on Estel's cheek.  
  
Realising he was picking at the braiding on his sleeve Estel let his hands drop to his sides and tried to calm himself down. "Estel Elrondion," a voice interrupted and he half-stumbled forward eager not to miss his cue.  
  
The stumble embarrassed him and he tried desperately to remember the procedures that had occupied his mind only seconds before. He bowed to Thranduil and then Legolas – though without the fluid grace his brothers seemed to have. There was little he could do about the flush growing on his cheeks and it became much worse when he thought he heard the word edan. Still he forced himself to stay still and not run despite the mounting unease that he felt.  
  
Looking at the high table where his brothers now sat with Thranduil and Legolas Estel just barely caught the look that passed between his brothers and the placement of Legolas' hand on his father's forearm seeking permission to speak. Thranduil nodded his assent and Legolas rose to address those assembled before him. Estel swallowed as he watched his friend- the change of clothes had made his friend seem even more prince-like than he ever had before and Estel found himself confused by the change in protocol.  
  
As if sensing his friend's confusion Legolas smiled at Estel before he began to speak, his voice seeming even more musical than Estel had heard before. "Thranduil, my adar, and   
  
mellyn nin. You have heard this boy before you introduced as Estel the son of Elrond who is the Lord of Imladris. There is another title however that he deserves to have mentioned when being presented to this court. Estel is gwador nin. I welcome you Estel to my adar's kingdom." Estel, though he was only dimly aware of the importance behind his friend's words, was still struck dumb by the profession being used a second time in one dad. Hannon le he mouthed to his friend as Legolas sat down and the murmurings rose again.  
  
Then Thranduil rose and the crowd fell silent once more. "I trust there are no more titles you wish to claim at this time young one?" he asked Estel, the smile on his face making the question seem less harsh than it might otherwise have. Estel shook his head. "Very well then Estel Elrondion of Imladris, gwador to Legolas ion nin, mae govannen." So saying Thranduil inclined his head and sat down.  
  
Estel now happy that he had recognised the cue bowed low and carefully, relieved that the end of the ceremony was now in sight. It was only as he straightened that he realised he had no idea of where he was to sit. He looked at his brothers but they seemed unable to understand the question in his eyes. Instead it was Legolas who came to his rescue. "Come here Estel. You shall sit at this table," he called to his friend. Seeing the chair his friend was referring to Estel quickly made his way to the spare seat he had not previously noticed.  
  
Lunch passed easily with Legolas and the twins taking care to include Estel in the conversations. Estel ate carefully, not even conscious that his normal table manners would hardly be acceptable to those around him. Over lunch Legolas brought up the topic of Estel's weapons training over summer and it was agreed that the twins, Estel, Legolas and a few of the other warriors who the brothers had met earlier would meet at the archery fields after lunch such that they might train and learn from each others techniques.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in this chapter  
  
Peredhil – Half Elven (yes I realise they are actually something like ¾ Elven but let's not   
  
argue maths shall we?)  
  
Elrondion – Son of Elrond (kind of a title)  
  
Ada – dad, less formal version of father  
  
Edan – mortal  
  
Adar – formal version of father  
  
Mellyn nin – my friends (yes I used the plural version that Cassia and Sio used)  
  
Gwador nin – brother (in the sense of sworn brothers not by blood)  
  
Ion nin – my son  
  
Mae govannen – well met  
  
A/N 4) Sorry this chapter is relatively short. But like I said before I'm hoping to get more time to work on this soon hopefully with the chapters getting longer too… 


End file.
